Lost to All but One
by FangirlOverEveryFandom
Summary: "Because some might say Dick Grayson was a lost cause. Others, that he was just lost. And maybe that was true. But not to me. He was lost to all but one." In which Jason and Dick try to navigate the family life while defending Bludhaven, fending off the Bat, and- wait, who's this Tim Drake kid! BATMAN NO


**The first of my one-shots based in the universe I created in "Lost Forever"! You'll have to read that first if you want to read these and have them make sense :). I wasn't completely sure how to start it, so I began with a little weirdness. :P**

 **(I'll probably change the summary at some point, tell me if you have ideas!)**

 **(This is mostly gonna be in third person POV just so y'all know.)**

 **(I'll take ideas for one-shots too. :D)**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own YJ.**

* * *

 **Chapter 1: Worry**

Jason couldn't help but feel exasperated.

After Jason had finished healing a few days ago, they had decided to settle down in Bludhaven since neither of them wanted to work in a city with the "Big Bad Bat".

Everybody had their faults, and Jason _for sure_ knew that, growing up with a druggie mother and a completely absent father. Jason had faults too.

But Richard John Grayson was getting on his nerves with the paranoia.

While they were checking out their last apartment, he pointed out twenty-seven different ways that an assassin could kill them because of architectural issues.

He overshadows _Batman's_ paranoia, and as a man who had thirty different contingency plans for all of his contingency plans that's _saying something._

Jason was done.

He was _so done._

Eventually they found a suitable apartment that would still have to be perfected but _at least in this one the assassin's can't break through the water damage in the roof Jason._

And _yeah,_ the last apartment they had looked at had some pretty bad water damage, but they had gone through _eighteen different apartments_ in _two days_ and they all seemed perfectly fine to Jason, but _noooooo. Look how easily they could get through the windows Jason! Look how easy it would be to poison our water Jason!_

And now, well now Jason was unpacking while Dick was fiddling with the windows.

Why was Dick fiddling for the windows, you ask?

Because _oh my goodness_ _Jason even **Wally** could get through those locks with a wooden spoon, no way are we going to sleep when someone can basically poke the lock and it opens._

Did Jason mention he was done?

But as he unpacked, he didn't really have a problem with being done.

Because paranoia sprouts from some type of worry, which means Dick was worrying over Jason.

And it was nice to be worried over.

"Whatcha doin'?"

 _No,_ Jason did not _yelp,_ and he _most certainly_ did not jump up so fast he _tripped_ and _fell straight onto his butt._ Why would you even suggest such a thing?

Dick laughed at Jason's indignant look, before adopting a more serious look, "Are you okay? Did you aggravate your ribs? I'd say I'm sorry but _that was hilarious and I'm not sorry._ "

Jason smacked away Dick's hand and got up himself a hand subconsciously wrapping itself around his torso, "I'm fine."

"Well, then," Dick rose a brow, "It won't hurt at all when I," Jason tensed, "Do _this!_ "

Jason did yelp this time (not that he yelped before) and batted his hand away again.

"Jason," Dick's brow disappeared into his hairline, "Lemme check your ribs or I'll tickle you. _Like last time._ "

Don't listen to him, there wasn't a last time. Jason _isn't ticklish._

But it would be _easier_ for them _both_ if he just sat nicely and let Dick examine his ribs. So he did.

Dick gently took off the wrapping and looked at the bruised chest, clucking his tongue, "I told you you shouldn't have gotten out of bed so early. They still have about 4 days to heal."

Jason sighed, "Did you finish securing the windows?"

Dick shrugged, "Enough for tonight. I'll have to do more tomorrow."

Jason rolled his eyes, _of course,_ "Where did you get all this money from?"

"A bank account."

"Which one?"

"One of many."

"Was it yours?"

"Uhh... _Technically_ yes."

"Thank you for being so freaking cryptic."

Dick grinned, putting the finishing touches on the wrappings.

" _No problema, mi hermano._ That should last you the night, so rest up and heal."

"I still have to unpack, though!"

"Do it in the morning."

Jason grudgingly changed into sweatpants, leaving his shirt off, and collapsed onto his new bed. In his new house. With his new brother.

Paranoia was annoying, no doubt about it.

But worry was something else.

* * *

 **That's probably a fail of a start. I really didn't know what to do though :/**

 **:) or :( in your opinion?**

 **Happy New Year's!**


End file.
